dndlorefandomcom-20200214-history
Kegawa Inuzuka
|saino = Painful Gaze|classification = Animal Tracker|occupation = Chunin of Konoha|affiliation = |clan = |team = Naegi Team Matsuhashi|ninja_rank = Chunin|ninja_registration = 001298|academy_grad_age = 12|row23 = |row1 = "The Beaver" (Prison nickname)|birthdate = -|height = -|weight = -|blood_type = O|row22 = Unnamed father (father) Unnamed mother (mother) Satsujin Hatake (former lover)}}'Kegawa Inuzuka '(犬塚毛皮, Inuzuka Kegawa) is a shinobi of Konohagakure's Inuzuka Clan. Known to be estranged from her clan, and adamant of hating dogs, she is a fierce shinobi and true asset to Konoha. She is a member of Naegi and a former member of Team Matsuhashi. Background Kegawa inuzuka, was born misfortunate. Her mother died at child birth and her father was often distant. Leaving her alone and often felt unloved. She was brought in up in the Inuzuka clan, which meant that when she came of age she had to take on a canine companion. However, she didn’t find any canine interesting, instead she found a different friend. At the age of 4 she came across a small kitten been left abandoned in the forest. She felt an instant connection to this animal and brought it straight home. Her father was happy with this discovery, but never stopped her from having this feline. Throughout the years the kitten showed her more love, than any of the human in her clan have ever shown her; including her father. When she turned 11 she was chosen to take on a canine companion, however she refused too. She stood in front of the whole clan and announced her distrust towards dogs. Many weeks after this she was continuously seen as a outsider, giving her anxiety and making her stay at home with the comfort of her cat. She felt that if she had her furry companion then no one could ruin her life. But this all changed. One a stormy night her little kitten gets frightened and fled the house. Kegawa couldn’t let her friend down, so she followed the cat. She searched for hours in the rainy, dark atmosphere. The atmosphere grew even colder when she found her cat surrounded in blood, cold and limp; no life left. Above the cat, she could see a shadow of a familiar boy and a canine. This boy had not liked Kegawa for many year, bullied her and picked on her even more when he found out she had a cat. After seeing her cat dead, Kegawa had no choice but to get her revenge. She pulled out her kunai and with no hesitation stabbed the little boy in the side. She felt numb, no emotion flowing through her. She just saw red. The boy's canine companion tried to defended him, but was killed in the process. The little boy was left in a coma, and the Kegawa was never found, when the clan leaders found the scene. That night, Kegawa left the clan and ran away. Many days she would spend her time hunting and living off the landing; while still attending school in the hidden leaf. One day she came across a special person in her life. Satsujin Hatake. At first Kegawa never showed any fondness to this girl, but it soon grew when they both learned they had a liking of causing mayhem and destruction together. Kegawa once again felt she has something that could show her to love again, and she would make sure this time nothing would harm her love again. Personality Kegawa is very confrontational and not known to choose her words carefully, which is something that has got her into trouble in the past. She is known to have developed this trait early on, and many who encounter her find it irritating to deal with. Her friends and comrades however, have got used to it. Kegawa is also very troubled and angry. This has stemmed from the fact she has experienced so much loss and difficulty within her life. At one point, she hit such a low point that she had awakened her Saino. Abilities Ninjutsu Although not naturally gifted in Ninjutsu, Kegawa does have a larger than average amount of chakra. She also possesses two Nature Releases, which is unheard of for Chunin, being Earth and Lightning. Although she often doesn't use this in combat. Kenjutsu Kegawa has a preference for utilising blades and other weapons in combat, preferring to get up and close to deal damage to her opponent. She is noted to have become particularly skilled in the use of swords, Strike Nebimura has himself suggested this, which is a compliment considering he is a weapons master himself. Hijutsu Kegawa has lacked an animal partner so access to her clan's special techniques and co-operative ninjutsu has been limited. She at one time had proficiency in utilising the Fang over Fang technique. Soul Release and animal spirit Recently, Kegawa has gained access to a very unique genetic trait. The ability to utilise her animal spirit in combat, which has subsequently given her access to the Soul Release nature transformation. Although untrained, she has been able to subconsciously read emotions by sensing the souls of others.